Please Stay Forever with Me
by aloneandhick
Summary: Edward is a 28 year old successful CEO of Cullen Enterprises Holdings Inc. Bella, on the other hand, is a 21 year old college graduate. He is serious and unhappy all the time while she is young, happy and enjoying everything life has to offer and most importantly, just being herself. So what will happen when these two very different people collide?


**Edward is a 28 year old successful CEO of Cullen Enterprises Holdings Inc. Bella, on the other hand, is a 21 year old college graduate. He is serious and unhappy all the time while she is young, happy and enjoying everything life has to offer and most importantly, just being herself. So what will happen when these two very different people collide? **

* * *

This is it. I finally graduated college and I just feel so proud of myself, I've come this far and I really hope I become a successful writer someday. That's my dream and I'll do everything to fulfill it. I think I'll never forget the very moment they called my name on the stage and the very second I held my diploma. Not ever. God, I wanted to cry but of course, I didn't. I saw my both loving and caring parents in the audience standing up, clapping and mom had tears in her eyes. Dad looked so proud, they both were. A few other people were clapping too. I felt so happy my heart was gonna melt.

I hugged both of my parents and kept on telling them that I love them over and over again. Without them, I wouldn't be here and I don't think I could ever thank them for..everything. My mom was crying so hard and my dad cried a bit, but quickly wiped the tears away from his face. Then my brother bear, Emmett hugged me so tightly, lifting me up and swirling me around. Damn, he's already 30 years old and married a beautiful blonde named Rosalie. They now have an 8 year old son named Riley Jaymes and a 3 year old daughter, Jamie _Belle_. Em was the one who picked out her second name. Oh well, I guess I'm lucky that I have a great family that I love so much.

We ate dinner afterwards and just talked and talked about life and what I would do in the near future. I told them that right now? I wanna have fun and just enjoy life and maybe, find the love of my life. Or not, I just really wanna have fun. End of story. Okay, not really but whatever. After that family bonding time, I had to go at the bar with a few of my best friends and..friends to celebrate.

I decided to wear skinny jeans, my black sneakers and a white hanging blouse that kinda shows my stomach when I raise my arms up. And also my black Victoria Secret bra. Hair messy, a little bit of make-up and I'm done. I drove for only about 20 minutes and I'm already outside the bar. Of course, Alice and her boyfriend were already inside. Alice's wearing this cute outfit, a mini pencil skirt and a vintage-looking blouse with matching heels. Alice has been my best friend since my first year of college, she's just amazing and fun to be with. She's energetic and I don't think she will ever get tired of shopping. She loves fashion more than anyone and I know she's gonna be a fantastic fashion designer some day. Then there's Jasper who has a great Texas accent and will call you Ma'am when he doesn't know your name. He calls Alice sweetheart or darling. Just wanted to mention that because I find it sweet.

After a while, mostly, the people from the university was at the bar and I, Alice, Jasper, Angela - her boyfriend, Ben, Tyler and Mike decided to get really, really drunk. Then I was dared to drink a shot of straight vodka, it fucking tasted bad. I even choked while drinking it. But damn, I would never ever drink straight vodka. Ever. We proceeded to drinking _Tequila_. My fucking best friend. The first time I got really drunk was on my second year of college, it was only Mike, Jacob or Jake -my childhood-kinda-brother best friend- and I drank a lot of Tequila that night, sucking it and the salt off Jake's wrist and Mike's -sometimes. And then we had to drink it by shots and that was when I got really fucking drunk, Jake had to carry me home because Mike was throwing up like shit and was picked up by his older brother. I woke up the next day in my own bed, alone with a note saying 'You vomited a lot last night, young lady! And laughing so damn much and just talking shit. You're funny when you're drunk, B! -Jake" I had the most bitchy hang over ever.

Also, I don't remember much about that night. Oh but I remember Mike sucking the tequila off my neck, leaving a hickey mark. Mike's a cutie and a little shy guy, totally not an asshole. If you're wondering, Jake doesn't like me _like that. _He has a girlfriend, Nessie. I think they are great together. I have done a lot of stupid yet so fun things in the my college years. This is one of the those many things.

One time when I had to be studying for the finals, I cried because I didn't really want to fucking study at that moment and that caused me to drink alcohol like rum -with coke, of course- and I don't really remember, but I do know I had a lot of alcoholic beverages on the fridge. Because I was sorta drunk, I asked random guys to kiss me because I'm that random. The first one was, Mike. Yes..he agreed the moment I said it. He wasn't good or bad at kissing, he was just...okay. I kissed a bunch of random fucking cute guys that night and then the next day, everyone was like 'are we together' - 'can we go out' - 'let's go have a drink' - 'we need to talk' or ' have lunch with me' and the only words I said to all of them was either 'last night was fucking nothing I was drunk okay' or 'fuck off' simple as that.

Alice got mad at me because I kinda kissed Jasper. I so did not do that! I'm serious, I mean- It happened like this, after that make out session, I was really becoming dizzy because the alcohol effect or some shit was starting to kick in and I knew I wouldn't reach my apartment. Then I saw Jasper and literally just went to him because I was really gonna fall and die, maybe. Of course, Jasper was startled and I knocked him down which caused him to lay down on the floor with me on top then I blacked out. The next morning, Alice was screaming at me saying why I got drunk and that why the fuck did I kiss a bunch of 'losers'? Her words, not mine. Then she said I kissed Jasper -because fucking Jessica told her so, Jessica was so much better in High School -yup, we were both from the same school back then. She was so kind and she was one of my first friends and she was really welcoming though sometimes can be really annoying. Throughout college, she changed and we haven't really talked but I heard she had sex with almost every guy in the university and she's the 'Slut' who has fake tits. That's what they say. She's also a lying bitch and I can't believe Alice believed her. So I explained that I knocked Jasper down and I was on top, and I blacked out and maybe with some weird way, I accidentally kissed him but not really a kiss..our lips just touched, that's it. And I was sure Jasper didn't do anything to me or my lips or my body when all I saw was black. Jasper then explained and Alice felt guilty that she got mad at me and that she believed a fucking slut and then I told her to never get jealous of me because Jasper loves her so much, like he even said Alice is the 'one' he would marry someday.

The other stupid thing I've done was when I showed the middle finger to one of my professors, Stefan, I know it was really childish of me but I got really annoyed of how he would ask me every fucking question! I was sure he liked me, like one time he was staring at my chest! He was young though, just graduated college and became a history professor already because his dad owns the University and things just happen. He called my named and asked me this really fucking hard question and I got pissed because I don't fucking know the answer (and I was on my period and I get pissed easily) and he made me look like an idiot. When I showed him the F U sign, he just laughed which caused everyone to just stay silent, some laughed and I just felt good, though. I always wanted to do that. It was one of my bucket list so yeah that's what you call life. Then Stefan asked me on a date. He probably just wanted to shag me. I said yes and we watched a romantic movie, ate dinner and we went to his favorite place, the beach. He said it was so peaceful and he always goes there when he needs to think or just relax. I realized I was wrong, he just wanted to get to know me better and he told me it sucks to be him because he couldn't go out with me in public because obviously having a relationship with a student is illegal. He kissed my cheeks that night but I placed a kiss on his lips and thanked him for that wonderful night. And that was the end of it.

The rest are just some stuff I did for fun, like to have a tattoo. I have one on my left hand, '_paradise_' and I've had that since I was 18. Another one on my right thigh '_rape me' _because I got addicted to that Nirvana song so fucking badly. I sang it every time. _Damn it Kurt Cobain..come back to me my baby_. And I got a navel piercing. I didn't get a tongue piercing though because I find that shit a little bit disgusting.

Let's just say I've done _things, _both fun and sometimes stupid and reckless but there will never be a day I'll regret those things because I did have fun. And I guess that's the most important part when you're doing something, when you're happy then everything's okay. You shouldn't care if what you did was wrong, it's okay to do..things, specially when you're just being yourself. My parents always told me that I should always be myself and learn to accept and show who I really am so that others could respect the real me as I respect myself. Yes, I made mistakes and I'm not perfect but I think it doesn't really matter. I'm only human and I do wrong things and I learn from it. Another thing, I don't give a fuck about anything or anyone except the ones who are close to my heart like my family and friends and maybe someday in the future, my lover. I just don't care what other people think of me, you know? Like for example, someone doesn't like me because I don't care and I'm sometimes stupid or crazy which is me being myself and I'm like, so what? It's not like I was born to be perfect and to please them to like me. Bitches please. I was made to do something in life, yes but I guess I still haven't found it yet.

At this very moment, all I feel is that I'm free. This is the time I've been waiting for since I was a sophomore in high school..I've always wanted to travel the world and stay somewhere quite and peaceful to write...but not right now. I wanna have fun and meet new people, ask them about life, what they think of it and if they support gay marriage. Because I do and I hate racism. Like fuck people who judge gay people, they're fucking humans like us..they so have the right to be holding hands with the persons they love and not feel like they don't belong here. They do! We all belong to this world and we were all made to do something..to be somebody. Someday.

Now let's go back to reality, we were all now laying on the floor of Alice's and Jasper's apartment because it was the biggest and there's a whole bunch of people sprawled on the couch, on the living room floor like me, and some passed out in the kitchen. We were really drunk. And I just kept thinking about the past and I smile, remembering how it felt like to do those stuffs. When I'm old, like really old like a granny with lots of grandchildren and lover by my side and then I'll just smile at these moments. But right now, I'll just keep enjoying what life has to offer and do things while I'm still young. Everyone was half asleep, some are whispering, some were snoring and if you are wondering, Alice and Jasper are in their room doing god knows what. _I'm not even gonna say it. Ew. _Some were even dry humping each other, not really caring who saw them. This is definitely one of the funniest and happiest day of my life. I just graduated college! Can you believe it? I'm a real adult now, I'm not studying anymore but I keep on learning things from life, of course. I guess we'll never stop learning. That's how life is. I stood up, nearly falling on top of a guy who was snoring so loud. I went to the balcony, it was a good thing no one was there.

The wind was cold against my pale skin and I shivered, quickly hiding my hands inside the coat Alice lent me earlier. And I think..and think of how my life will be tomorrow. Will it be different or just another ordinary day? I don't really care. I earned some amount of money through my college years because I worked part time on a library and on Starbucks -just to try it- , and a whole lot other companies. I'm not gonna mention it. It wasn't fun to work but I got money at the end of the month, some guys even tip me and that is just great. I got to buy all the things I needed. Or wanted. Plus, mom and dad are always there but it's not like I would get money from them or anything but I'm just saying if I _really _needed some serious money then maybe I'd asked them but no, I think I won't. They've done enough, they should rest and be happy.

Anyways, tomorrow I need to go to a job interview at the Cullen Enterprises Holdings Inc. They said that the CEO -who will also be the one to interview me- is very brooding and very serious and makes you all nervous. He needs a new personal assistant because his old one just quit because she had enough of his 'bullshit' but then that's kinda like a challenge to me. But I'll quit the moment he treats me shit but to be honest, I'm actually looking forward to this interview.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: What do you think? {Be honest, please} **


End file.
